


Pitter patter of little feet

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Shane, Babies!!, I'll probably change the name of this story later on, M/M, Not sure how many chapters there will be, Omega Ryan, Sorry Not Sorry, its cute i swear, mention of abortion, or at least i hope it is, pregnant Ryan, teehee, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Ryan gets a shock when he turns out pregnant. Luckily, Shane is with him every step of the way.Based on Faequill's post about Omega Ryan and Alpha Shane, as well as the post they made about the biological children Alex and Millie (because they're cuties!!).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



Alex was...alex was an unexpected occurrence. A very unwelcome and terrifying prospect. Ryan was pregnant...Ryan, was pregnant...

Holy shit...

He'd first realised it when his period was late. Omega birth control meant for a break of up to a month to allow the omega's body to relax and recharge. It was to meant to bring a natural heat and to regulate the omega's period, which would allow the body not to become over hormonal. Science basically.

Ryan usually got his period the first week off medication, oddly enough. So when he missed it...and then the next week...and then the next week, well it's safe to say he'd panicked at first. However, he tried to calm himself. Let's just see how this goes, it couldn't be anything bad? Ryan had decided that if nothing happened within the next week, he'd see medical attention. 

Over the next few days, Ryan became tired quickly and his back began to ache spontaneously. He'd complain constantly, snapping at Shane who had began to notice an odd shift in his lover. It worried the Alpha to not understand what was happening. 

He began to speculate that maybe this was a period mood swing or something? Ryan was never very specific on what happened to him in these months off medication, often uncomfortable with bringing up his Omega nature. It saddened Shane to no end but he never pushed for information.

Then the morning sickness came. 

Shane was completely lost. It happened the first morning of the fourth week in which Ryan launched himself from bed, startling Shane awake.

"Mm- Ryan?" Shane groaned, sitting up to rub his eyes clear of sleep. The sound of vomiting reached his ears and he was up in a flash, wide awake. 

Shane leapt out of bed, tripping over covers and slamming into the carpeted floor. He ignored the pain in his arm and hip to instead scramble up and out the bedroom. 

Rushing to the bathroom, Shane found his lover haunched over the toilet weeping. "Ryan..." he gasped, moving closer hesitantly.

Ryan jumped, having apparently not heard Shane's fall in the bedroom. Upon seeing his boyfriend, the omega burst into snotty tears, hands reaching out pathetically for Shane. The Alpha dropped to him, pulling the young man into a tight embrace.

He hushed the man in his arms to the best of his ability, tears in his own eyes at the sobs erupting from his love. "Sshhh, love. It's okay, it's probably just a stomach bug." Confusingly, this made Ryan cry harder and Shane pulled him impossibly closer until the younger shoved him away, seemingly embarrassed.

Ryan rubbed at his eyes and nose, sniffling pathetically as the tears continued to come. "I...I don't think it's that..." Ryan muttered, voice rough from crying.

Shane frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The younger man hesitated, nibbling at his lip. 

Seeing the young man deep in thought worried Shane. He smiled tightly, taking Ryan's hand in his own. "Hey, bud? You wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked softly.

Ryan whimpered. "I..." there was a silence. The smell of Ryan's vomit hit Shane's nose but he ignored it in favour of examining the creases in Ryan's forehead. How he wanted to sooth the younger's mind. 

Then he was muttering something, something that Shane couldn't hear. "Ry?" He pressed, moving closer to tuck the younger man's head under his chin. He kissed the Ryan's forehead, holding him close.

"I'm pregnant..." well he heard that. Shane flung back, still holding Ryan's hands.

"What...?" He choked. He was suddenly excited. The idea of being a father, the late nights, the little feet. A pregnant Ryan. The vision swam in his mind, beautiful and glowing. Shane couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the daydream.

Then he looked back at Ryan.

Ryan couldn't meet his eye, looking at where their hands were joined. He looked strained, not at all as excited as Shane felt. In fact fresh tears had formed. 

Suddenly, the Alpha felt guilty.

"Ry?" He spoke softly, afraid to startle the omega. 

At the mention of his name, Ryan burst back into tears. He hiccuped loudly as he sobbed, allowing himself to be pressed back into the comforting smell of Shane's throat. Shane's heart dropped and he pushed the thoughts of family to the back of his mind. 

Ryan came first, no matter how wonderful a family sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic will have few short chapters so just hang in there? It's sort of like a...journal? Marking the progress of Ryan's pregnancy...which is a really odd thing to type...

Five pregnancy tests and a phone call to a specialist later, it was clear that Ryan was literally, most likely, pregnant. And here the two sat, at 3:58 in the morning, in the bathroom with Ryan still crying. The sobs were dry now, no tears left to release. 

Shane watched helplessly as his love cried himself into a stupor. Biting his lip, they sat there for another hour until Ryan eventually tired himself and Shane allowed himself to struggle carrying the younger man back to bed.

The next morning, Shane called work to explain something had come up. They couldn't come in and it was definitely a serious situation. Buzzfeed weren't exactly thrilled, but they let it slide as long as they tried to get some work done at home. Shane agreed.

The day started at 112:47 in the morning, both of them too tired to function. It was Ryan that was the main concern for Shane though, the younger man trailed round like a zombie, barely speaking and barely eating. Shane was just glad he managed to get him to eat some soup, a cup of coffee and (scarily) only half a bowl of popcorn. 

Shane watched the younger man in the sitting room from the kitchen counter. He was balled up in a throw, sat silent and just staring at his phone. In fact, he'd been looking at the same Instagram picture for 10 minutes now?! This want good. They needed closure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I have never been pregnant. If I write someong that sounds a little far fetched and stupid to some of the guys who know what they're talking about, don't be afraid to tell me! I'd really appreciate that! Thanks.

The duo booked an appointment with the local midwife as soon as they were able. Ryan was silent the whole journey there. Well, he'd actually been quiet the last few days since discovering the pregnancy. It was terrifying and Shane was pretty certain he'd gained a few grey hairs from worrying over the younger. 

The Alpha wished the younger man would just tell him what's wrong but Shane didn't want to push him. He understood boundaries and he understood that Ryan would hopefully tell him what was bugging him in his own time. Hopefully. 

The meeting with the midwife was just how Shane expected it. Ryan was quiet all the way through, the only difference was that his face and knuckles grew pale the longer the woman spoke. He clenched the arm of the char so tight, Shane was afraid he'd break either it or his fingers. 

He found himself reaching over and taking his lover's hand in worry, ignoring the pain he felt when Ryan treated his hand the same way he treated the arm of the chair.

It was then they discovered how far long Ryan was as well.

"Five and a half weeks..." the words bounced around in both their heads for ages, even after leaving the midwives office and heading back home. Ryan had convinced him into getting Mcdonalds on the way, ordering a plain Mcflurry which he didn't even touch. He just sat and stared at it until in melted in the warmth of the car. 

When they got home, Ryan stood in the hallway for a moment. Shane watched him, noticed the way the younger gingerly touched his stomach. He looked terrified. 

"It's tiny..." Ryan's voice broke the silence that had wrapped itself around them for so long now that Shane almost didn't recognise it.

"Huh?" Shane asked, coming closer so that he could see Ryan's face.

"The...it's tiny..." he repeated, touching his stomach and looking at Shane only to glance away again. Shane frowned in confusion.

"Yeh...I mean, it's only a few weeks right? The lady said they're like, a grain of rice or something?" Shane agreed, trying to understand the younger man's train of thought. 

Ryan was a mystery sometimes but this felt so much more different. Other times, the mystery of Ryan was something Shane enjoyed. He could marvel at his lover for hours.

Right now, it was causing him to age terribly.

Shane questioned if it would be okay to ask how the younger was feeling. His initial reaction to being pregnant was...questionable, and Shane only wanted to know to see if he could help. It killed him to see Ryan like this.

"Hey uh, Ry...could we maybe talk about this? I mean, it kinda got sprung on us, don't you think?" He laughed weakly at the end, noticing the way Ryan tenses. The younger stayed quiet for a moment, then his eyes became watery. He looked utterly broken.

He let out a choked gasp. "I don't think I can do this Shane..." he breathed out shakily, the hand still resting on his stomach clenching on the shirt.

"Ry-?" Shane started, only to see Ryan look a little woozy. The Alpha in him lashed out, catching Ryan before he could even begin falling. The younger heaved with sobs, clutching tightly onto the Alpha. 

They stayed like that for a moment, waiting for Ryan to calm down. 

"What do I do?" Ryan gasped, pulling at the loose fabric of Shane's shirt to distract himself. Shane watched him.

Thoughts of a family swirled in Shane's mind. A little pup with the features of Ryan. Maybe with his eyes. Shane closed his eyes and willed the thoughts away. "What do you want to do?" He asked steadily. 

Ryan pulled away hesitantly, looking up at Shane with wide, inquisitive eyes. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't know...I-" he paused, biting his lip and scrunching his face in thought. Shane watched him closely. Ryan then opened his eyes and met Shane's shyly. "What do you want?" Ryan asked quietly.

Shane smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter what I want..." he said slowly so that Ryan could hear him properly. "It's your body love, you decide."

"Goddamn it Shane!" Ryan growled, clenching his teeth. "I don't want this decision. Can't you see that?!" He cried out. He looked like the tears were going to come back again. 

"Woah, Ry...I-" Shane stopped, swallowing. It's the hormones, right? Shane sighed. "Let's...sleep on it?" Shane suggested.

Hesitantly, Ryan agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, DON'T HATE ME! IT WILL GET BETTER!

It actually took three days for their final decision, and even then they were still uncertain. 

They had a discussion. A long one. 

Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they should...god forbid, get rid of the child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about this chapter, and one before...I need to change the tags!

They set a date, and everything seemed to be going alright. Ryan seemed less fidgety. Less flighty. Shane began to relax that maybe everything would go along smoothly and that Ryan would soon feel better. 

Even if he was upset that they wouldn't start a family together. 

Until one evening, he came home to find the house surprisingly quiet. No music, no movies. Shane frowned, locking the front door and heading further inside. "Ry?" He called.

"In the kitchen!" He heard from the respective room. He followed the direction of the voice, hearing sounds of what could only be described as rummaging. He entered to find Ryan pouring literally fresh popcorn into a bowl. "Hey.." he smiled as Shane entered. Shane smiled back, placing his bag on the counter and snatching some popcorn. Then scrunching his nose. Salty.

"What you doing?" Shane asked instead of insulting Ryan's taste.

Ryan shrugged and happily munched on some popcorn. "What's your opinion, on the uh...you know...?" Ryan asked, not meeting Shane's gaze.

If Shane had been eating popcorn, he probably would have chocked. "I mean...I told you before, it's your-"

"Cut the crap, Shane. Just tell me." Ryan interrupted. He glared at the popcorn, like it was it's fault he felt snappy.

Shane frowned. "Ryan, I don't think it's up to me to decide-" Ryan growled and picked up his popcorn, rushing out the room. Shane followed, dumbfounded. "Ryan?!" Shane called.

Ryan abruptly stopped and Shane nearly bumped into him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, not turning to him. 

Now Shane was really confused. Shane hadn't told anyone about his wishes, especially Ryan. He was afraid what the younger man would think, after all it certainly seemed the younger was not completely keen on pregnancy.

"What're you talking about?" Shane asked, frowning.

Ryan was silent for a moment, then he turned to face Shane with a frown on his face. "Sometimes...you talk in you sleep. Not much, but it's enough." Ryan explained, a tiny tiny smile making its way on his face. "It's...uh, really cute." Ryan giggled, then stopped himself. "Recently, uh...you said about a baby...I figured it was about us of course, that you were just confused and surprised like me...until..."

Shane could feel himself flush slightly at the reveal. Odd, he'd never realised he spoke in his sleep before. "Until?" He pressed.

Ryan seemed hesitant for a moment. Then he coughed. "Until last night. It was...it was like you were awake..." he wheezed awkwardly. "Seriously dude, it was so weird. You uh..." he smiled and then caught himself, trying to hide it. 

"What?" Shane asked, smiling himself.

"You uh...hugged my stomach...and kissed it. Then you said thank you..." Ryan explained, shrugging in confusion. The duo are silent for a moment.

"Oh..." is all Shane can say. 

Ryan wheezes despite the situation. "That's all you can say? Oh?" He asks, sounding a little miffed but his smile deceives him.

"Yeh, I guess..." Shane shrugs, smiling at the crinkle in Ryan's face as he giggles. 

Ryan attempts to compose himself, rubbing his face. "A-anyway..." he gasped out, shaking his head. "Jeez this is messed up..." he wheezed. "Wha-what...what are you thinking...about the..."he hesitated, even now "...pregnancy...?" Ryan asked, pausing and looking off distantly. Then, he turned and looked at Shane in earnest. The Alpha could never resist that look.

Shane sighs. "When you first mentioned it, I can't lie to you Ryan, I was excited." He says, wincing when he hears Ryan's sharp intake of breath. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ryan demanded softly.

Shane frowns. "Ryan, I mean how would it sound if literally straight after you started crying I said that I was excited?! It wouldn't be fair, Ry." Shane said, reaching to cup Ryan's face.

Ryan moved away. "I would have listened! And I wasn't crying that bad!" He exclaimed.

Shane dropped his arms, an expression of disbelief filling his face. 

"What?!" Ryan glared, crossing his arms. 

"Ryan-!"

"What?!" Shane nearly cracked a grin at the whine that fell from Ryan's mouth. 

Shane then calmed himself. "Why were you asking?" He asked, bringing back the previous conversation.

Ryan shrugged. "I-" he paused, gesticulating to find what he wanted to say. "I...wanna...try..." he muttered. 

Shane's world froze. Did he...did he hear that right? Ryan wanted to try?! "Ry, are you sure? This isn't going to be some...walk in the park, you know? It's a baby!" Shane reminded, worried Ryan hadn't thought this through.

Ryan glared at him. "I'm not an idiot, Madej." He said, crossing his arms.

Shane stared at him blankly for a second. Then he smiled and shook his head. "You're something else Bergara." He wheezed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan grumbled. 

Shane moved closer, taking the younger man into his arms. "It means, if you're willing to try this, then I'm here for you every step of the way." Shane smiled. He wanted to add that to start a family with Ryan was a dream come true but his fears that he might overwhelm the omega kept it down. Instead, he stayed quiet and basked in the glow that was Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a wholesome and pure chapter! Probably one of my favourites so far!   
> Hope you enjoy it!

The 8-9 week marker came a-calling and soon Ryan and Shane found themselves in the odd situation of booking an appointment to...see their baby? 

Shane, honestly, was super excited. There was a life growing inside Ryan that they had both created, and the thought confused and excited Shane in so many ways. They were having a child?! 

He turned to look beside him. To say Ryan looked completely uncomfortable with the situation was a massive understatement. His legs bounced anxiously and he nervously bit at his fingernails. Shane watched him for a moment before sneaking a hand up and taking the hand he was nibbling into his own.

"You okay?" He asked, whispering into the back of Ryan's hand as he kissed it.

Ryan nodded his head side to side. "Honestly, I really don't know..." Ryan replied, looking around at the other expectant mothers. One omega was the size of a beach ball.

The sight caused Ryan to freeze up and breath in sharply. "Shane?...I don't think I can do this..." Ryan muttered, looking around quickly and agitatedly.

"What? Why, what's wrong?" Shane asked, concerned. He shifted his body to look at Ryan properly. The omega look scared as shit, almost as pale as the painted walls of this waiting room.

"I-"

"Mr Ryan Bergara, please." Called a nurse from a now opened door. She smiled when she met Ryan's eye and if possible, the young man paled further. 

Shane squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I'm here for you remember." Shane soothed, kissing Ryan's temple. He stood, then helped Ryan stand even if the younger didn't need it...yet? 

The omega let himself be led, too freaked out to notice much. In fact, the next thing Ryan knew, he was on the examination bench with a nurse sat to one side and Shane sat the other side. He still had Ryan's hand gripped in his own, much larger hand. No wait, Ryan was the one gripping. And he could see the wince Shane was holding back. It almost made him smile if he wasn't feeling so spooked.

"Okay, lets do this shall we?" The nurse smiled after putting down some paperwork she had been reading and scribbling on. Ryan managed a very pathetic smile in return. "Don't worry dear, I won't do anything horrible." The nurse giggled kindly, gently tapping his arm.

The nurse moved away, grabbing a pot from the side next to her and placing her glasses onto her slim nose. Ryan attempted to breath and calm himself as the nurse asked and lifted his shirt up on his consent. "Okay, this'll be a little cold..." she said softly.

Oh it was cold alright. 

Ryan yelped and flinched, gaining a wheeze from Shane. "What? It's cute." Shane grinned when the omega turned to glare at him.

"Okay! Let's see what we got here!" The nurse grinned enthusiastically as she turned to face the screen. She then brought over the probe and Ryan found it suddenly hard to breath. This was happening, oh god, this was happening.

"You okay?" Shane whispered into his hair. He'd gotten closer and his free arm was now wrapped behind Ryan's head in a comforting gesture. 

Ryan hummed in acknowledgment, not trusting his voice right now. 

The screen displayed darkness for a while, dotted white spattered in areas. Ryan was still freaking out. His breathing probably quite loud. No, it was definitely loud. He glanced at Shane, who was staring at the screen with Ryan's knuckles pressed against his lips.

"This your first pregnancy?" The nurse asked, breaking the silence. Ryan wanted to laugh and cry; was he that obvious?

"Yeh, actually..." Shane answered for him when Ryan nodded dumbly at the back of the nurses head. 

She smiled to herself. "Don't worry you two. I know right now, you're probably as anxious as ever. It's a big change, I'm sure you've realised." She said softly.

"Massive..." Ryan croaked, his free hand gripping at his tee shirt.

"Have you, uh, had kids?" Shane asked conversationally.

The nurse's smile grew. "I have three back home. Trust me, I know what you're going through." She said, sparing a friendly glance at Ryan. Ryan wanted to ask more questions, understand a bit better what the hell was happening. He wanted to ask if she was as panicked as he was. But he was cut off. 

"Oop!" The nurse gasped excitedly. Beside him, Ryan could see Shane shift anxiously in his seat. All Ryan felt was numb. Did he really want to go through with this? Was there still time to change his mind? Why had he agreed? What-?

Suddenly, his thoughts were gone. Staring up at the screen, he could see the blotchy outline of the life growing inside him. 

Ryan's mouth fell open. He couldn't describe how he felt to anyone around him. It was warm, a complete contrast to the icy trepidation he felt before. He felt like he was floating, like everything awful was gone for a brief second. Was this joy? 

"Ryan..." Shane gasped beside him, his hand coming up to cup his own mouth. "That's..."

"Our baby..." Ryan breathed out. He turned to look at his lover, barely able to contain the smile that spread across his face. "It's our baby Shane!" He said, a little more excited. He felt breathless, like he could squeal.

Shane reached over and placed a kiss onto Ryan's head. "I love you..." he said, emotions overcoming him as he let loose a few tears. All Ryan could do was smile and try not to cry as well.

"Yep, there's your pup! And they look very healthy, everything seems to be going amazingly." The nurse said, grinning ear to ear as she looked at the couple. "Would you like a print?" She then offered, handing Ryan a towel to wipe the gel off as she then turned to put away the probe.

The duo looked at each other, giggly and breathless. "Yes! Yes please!" Shane gasped out for them both. 

The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the room to collect the prints.

"We're having a baby!" Ryan squeaked, and this time it was with excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I change my mind! This isn't probably my favourite!

"We're having a baby..." Ryan droned, lounging on the sofa. He felt tired and stiff and pretty gross if he was honest. He was now 12 weeks and felt increasingly crabby. More crabby than he usually was in the mornings. And he wasn't even allowed to drink coffee?!

"I thought you were excited?" Shane asked, grinning at his boyfriends antics. He plopped down next to Ryan, passing the omega a bowl of salty popcorn with maple syrup and fruit loops added. 

Shane wrinkled his nose at the snack, but didn't say anything. When Ryan first displayed cravings, they were oddly sweet tooth in flavour. Which was completely off for Ryan, who normally absolutely hated sweet foods.

"I am excited!" Ryan exclaimed, maybe a little bit too aggressively. Shane tried not to grin. "I am, it's just...bizarre..." Ryan explained, quickly turning to shovel popcorn and fruit loops into his mouth, seemingly not carrying about how sticky his fingers will be. Now Shane really did wrinkle his nose. "What?" Ryan asked with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing." Shane smiled, shaking his head in fondness. "Is it a good bizarre or a "holy shit, nope" sort of Ryan bizarre?" He asked instead.

Ryan turned to glare at him. "I'm not like that." He grumbled.

"Yes, you are." Shane snorted, kissing Ryan's temple as the younger hummed in disagreement. Then he passed Shane his popcorn and got up, stretching. 

"Brb, gonna take a leak." He explained, wobbling over Shane's long legs that were stretched out in front of him. Shane chuckled at the declaration and focused on his own popcorn. He wasn't having any of the nasty crap Ryan was currently enjoying.

The duo were going to have a movie night. Some good horror flicks with some popcorn and Ryan sounded like a great evening in Shane's opinion. He just had to wait for Ryan to return so they could pick the first movie.

He opened his phone onto twitter in order to distract himself. Hmm, politics. Great.

A loud crashing sound made him jolt to his feet, nearly spilling his popcorn. That sounded like it had come from the bathroom. It couldn't, could it? Oh god, where was Ryan?! 

Shane felt his hackles rise in defence. He tried not to snarl, but he was suddenly very protective over Ryan. Another recent change. The pregnant omega seemed to create a very dominant, easily aggressive Alpha out of Shane which was extremely weird!

"Ry?" He called, not wanting to cause a scene if it was just Ryan knocking shit over. "You okay in there?" He asked, knocking on the door. No answer. Now Shane was beginning to panic. "Ry? You okay?" His tone of voice had risen and he was growing nervous. Shane opened the door.

Whatever he expected, this wasn't it. Ryan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, turned to his side. His expression was the perfect mixture of fear, concern and wonder. "Babe?" Shane asked, after subconsciously scanning the room and finding no threat. Except the washing basket which had apparently been knocked into the shelves that held their wash stuff. Wash stuff that was now all over the floor.

Shane held in a sigh, quickly being distracted by his pregnant boyfriend.

"Shane, look." Ryan whispered, still staring at the mirror. Shane was confused, until he realised that Ryan had his shirt pulled up and was staring at his stomach. Oh yes, there was definitely a change there.

What used to be plain, smooth muscles now held a slight curve. Ryan was showing.

"Oh my gosh-!" Shane gasped, leaning against the door because if he didn't, he would most certainly fall on his ass. "You're..."

Ryan turned to him, eyes wide and brow creased. Then he smiled, and it was like staring at the sun. He looked so radiant and glowing. Shane had to pinch himself, check he wasn't dreaming.

"C-can I...?" Shane asked, moving closer. Ryan nodded hesitantly, turning to allow Shane access. The skin felt warm and firm beneath Shane's hand like usually, but just the slightest bit softer. Without thought, Shane fell to his knees and kissed Ryan's stomach.

"Shane!" Ryan wheezed, giggling and he tried to push his seemingly overly affectionate boyfriend away. "Stop! That tickles!" Ryan gasped, trying to sound serious. He instantly realised he shouldn't have said that.

Shane paused and slowly glanced up at his lover, a grin spreading across his face that Ryan did not trust. "Is that so?" He said slyly.

Ryan squeaked, smiling brightly and wheezing as he wriggled away, only to be chased out the bathroom by his lover. The movies and popcorn lay forgotten on the coffee table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was cute to write as well...

"Shane!!" 

Shane would swear down, cross his heart, that he had never ran so fast in his life. He had all but chucked his breakfast bowl onto the table and legged it up the stairs so fast he felt dizzy as he crashed into the bedroom door. 

"What?! What's wrong?!" Shane gasped for breath, searching the room for any dangers.

Ryan stood next to the bed, glaring at his fly. "I can't do up my fucking jeans?!" He growled, turning his glare to Shane as though it was his fault.

Shane couldn't help it. The glare, the pout, the small pudge of belly poking out under Ryan's shirt and jeans. He laughed. He laughed until he could barely breath and had to lean against the door for support.

"This isn't fucking funny Shane?!" Ryan grumbled, irritatedly still trying to pull on his fly. Shane continued to laugh. "How am I supposed to go to work if I'm too big to fit my fucking jeans?!" Ryan nearly screamed. He huffed in frustration, violently releasing his grip on his flys.

Meanwhile, Shane was crying. Unable to stop wheezing. "Shaaaane!" Ryan moaned, feeling his face flush. "This isn't funny..." Ryan flopped onto the bed, head in hands. Then aggressively got back up to throw his jeans off because his stomach felt too big to fit the jeans, especially while sat down. They weren't even done up!

"Goddamn- fuuuuck!" Ryan screeched, chucking the jeans onto a pile of other jeans apparently tried and failed. By this point, Shane had calmed himself to some degree. His face was red from laughing and he still had tears in his eyes. 

Shane stood up straight when he saw how distraught the younger man seemed to be, lumbering over to his boyfriend. "Hey now." He said, pulling Ryan into his chest where they sat on the bed. "It's okay." 

"No it's not. I'm huge." 

"You're barely huge. I mean, you're gonna get bigger so-" Shane stopped mid sentence when he began receiving a glare. "Right, sorry. Look, it's seriously fine. We can go buy you some stuff that'll fit and everything will be fine." Shane explained seriously, kissing the top of Ryan's head affectionately.

"But what about work?" Ryan asked sadly, nuzzling into Shane's throat. 

Shane thought for a moment, pursing his lips. Then he brightened. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed, jumping up and startling Ryan. He began rummaging through his own clothes.

"Uhh?" Ryan frowned, watching his lover with confusion. 

Finally, Shane pulled away holding up baggy sweatpants. "How 'bout these?" Shane offered. 

"Aren't those yours?" Ryan asked, getting up to inspect the bottoms. He seemed completely uncaring that he was now stood in underpants and a shirt.

"Well, yeh. But they should fit. They have a stretchy hip line!" Shane explained happily while demonstrating said stretchiness of said hip line. Ryan found himself smiling because of this.

"Won't they be a bit...long on me?" Ryan asked, quirking a brow.

"Nothing wrong with that!" Shane defended.

Ryan wheezed. "Okay okay." He said, taking the bottoms. He looked at them, then looked at himself, and then back at Shane. He must have realised he was now half dressed because suddenly "Okay, now get out!" He gasped, seemingly shy. Shane found himself laughing again as the smaller man shoved him out the room.

"Seriously dude?" He wheezed, followed by the soft thud of the door closing behind him. He sniggered to himself before heading back downstairs to finish his breakfast. 

A couple minutes later, Ryan came down.

Shane was stuck. He looked adorable in the alpha's jogging bottoms. But not only that, he had put on a jumper Shane had given him a couple months ago. 

"What?" Ryan asked, brow creasing. He looked down at his outfit and sighed. "Do I look ridiculous?" He asked, concerned and a little embarrassed.

"What?! No! No no, you look-" Ryan looked up at him, expectant and curious. God he was adorable. "You look...cute..." Shane finally announced, feeling his face warm somewhat. 

Ryan looked momentarily touched, then he frowned. "Cute?" He asked, scrunching his nose up. Shane's heart warmed at the sight and he smiled softly as Ryan went off one. "I'm a man, Shane! We're not cute!" Ryan complained as Shane put his cereal bowl in the sink.

He wheezed. "Okay oka-!" He giggled. "I'm sorry." He said, smiling and holding his hands up in defence. 

Ryan crossed his arms as Shane picked up their coats and opened the front door for his boyfriend. "You don't look sorry." He grumbled, pointedly ignoring when Shane broke out into heavy laughter once again. "You're such a dick." He stated, trying not to smile as Shane led them to the car, laughing loud and contagiously.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan only got bigger and, as weird as it is to mention, Shane found himself drawn to the sight of his pregnant lover. He was beautiful, glowing, stunning. Shane couldn't believe Ryan could think anything else when he looked in the mirror. 

Shane was in bed, on his laptop whilst waiting for Ryan to join him under the covers. The younger was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. When he eventually finished and wandered in, Ryan paused at the floor length mirror.

He stood there for a moment, staring as he turned to see his outline sideways. Shane watched as his hands came up to cup his stomach and his brow creased. Ryan the released a sigh. "I don't like pregnancy..." he complained, closing the bedroom door and pointedly ignoring the mirror as he moved to the bed. 

Shane smiled softly at him. "And whys that?" He asked gently. The Alpha closed his laptop down and rolled to face the younger man as he climbed into bed.

"I feel huge, Shane." Ryan grumbled. He tossed an accusatory stare at Shane over his shoulder. "And it's all your fault." He added with a pout and a crinkle in his brow. 

"Hey!" Shane gasped, faux upset spread across his face. Ryan giggled in return, pulling the covers over himself. As soon as he was under, Shane pulled him close. "I think you're beautiful..." he muttered, planting a kiss on Ryan's neck.

Ryan scoffed. "You have to say that because your the one who did this to me." He stated and Shane snorted.

"Hardly! Do you even understand how beautiful you look like this?" Shane presses kisses into Ryan's hair and along his neck. They're soft and sweet, and he feels when Ryan shivers in response.

Ryan is quiet for a moment. "Really?" He asked in a tiny voice. Shane shifted him so that the younger was facing him, even if he wasn't looking him in the eye. Ryan's hands wrapped themselves around his own stomach and Shane copied, placing his hands atop Ryan's. 

"I'd never lie to you." Shane replied just as softly, placing a kiss on Ryan's cheek. 

With that, the younger turned to shove his face into Shane's throat. The comforting scent of Shane that was coffee and popcorn welcomed the younger male and he whined. "I love you..." he mumbled, pressing his lips lazily against the skin he found.

Shane shivered. "I love you too..." he replied, turning his head slightly so that he could kiss Ryan's head. The younger mewled before settling down to sleep, clocking out much faster than usual.

The Alpha watched him for a while, stroking Ryan's hair out of his face before placing a small kiss on his forehead and turning off the bedside light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not awfully keen on this chapter...but I feel like it gives some sort of hint as to what's up?? Idk

At 17 weeks and a half, Ryan was hungry and grouchy.

"Shane I need pasta!"

"Shane can we stop at chipotle?" 

"Fuck you Shane, I'm eating for two now!"

"Shane."

"Shane!"

"Shane-!"

Shane was tired and irritated and would probably bite someone's head off if they mentioned the above, but most of all, he was in love. 

It didn't seem to matter that Ryan was the grouchiest he'd ever seen, or that the omega would wake 1:00 in the morning demanding French fries and ice cream, or that he'd complain loudly when he realised just how much he actually wanted to eat! 

All that mattered was that Ryan was carrying his child and Shane felt that Ryan deserved the world for it.

"Shane can we get hot dogs? I'm really hungry for hot dogs..." Ryan asked, staring at his phone as Shane got into the car. They'd just got off from work for lunch and if Shane's was honest, he'd expected a request the moment they clocked out.

"Sure." He said, without complaint. Had it been a different situation, he would have teased Ryan first. In fact, he had once before. It, uh...didn't go well. 

In his pregnant state, Ryan had became super emotional, sometimes crying at the drop of a hat. Other times he'd just be super aggressive or ignore Shane, which definitely hurt more than it should. The other day, he cried after dropping a spoon and flinching at the sound of the metal on tiled flooring. 

Shane had come into the kitchen at the sound of Ryan's muffled sobbing and immediately wrapped the younger man into a tight cuddle. Half an hour later (with the promise of ice cream) Ryan came around. 

Shane smiled at the memory. It was a weird one, sure, but sweet.

The alpha turned to look at his boyfriend, the way his seatbelt curved over the bulge that hid under his shirt. He looked amazing!

A lot of friends at work had been congratulating them after they revealed it a few weeks after the scan. It was then that Ryan was really showing and couldn't really hide it. The omega had been really nervous about it at first, constantly trying to keep the bump hidden. It eventually took Steven pointing out that Ryan looked weirdly swollen. 

Long story short, Ryan was soon on the verge of tears and Shane was uncharacteristically getting ready to punch the idiot who hurt his love. It was safe to say, everyone finally got the message. 

Ryan Bergara was pregnant.

After that, the office seemed to blow up. Friends of theirs who were omegas offered to throw a baby shower, much to Ryan's discomfort. The gesture was nice but Ryan did particularly want a party. Not only that, but colleagues they had never really spoken to came over to congratulate them. Some even offered Ryan assistance in things he could still do! 

Shane had found it rather funny. Ryan on the other hand, got into a pissy.

"The nerve! It's like they think I can't help myself! Like I'm some pathetic...thing that needs help in everything I do! One girl offered to get a cup down from a cupboard today Shane! A cup!" Ryan squawked one evening, pacing the living room floor. Shane had watched him from the corner of his eye whilst also trying to finish off a plan for a video he was going to do. He did, however, hum in acknowledgment. 

"I mean, I appreciate the help any other time, but I'm not helpless! I'm a grown man! The fact that I'm a pregnant omega-" Ryan froze mid-sentence. At the sudden stretch of silence, Shane found himself looking up, confused that Ryan had stopped talking. 

Ryan stood looking completely torn. One hand threaded itself through his hair while the other remained suspended in the air, clawed with determination.

Shane frowned, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong when suddenly. "I'm...going to get a shower..." Ryan stated, sounding distracted.

"Oh, okay..." Shane's frown somehow deepened. "You okay Ry?" He asked before the younger could leave. Ryan turned where he stood in the doorway. His eyes seemed glazed as he met Shane's with a tight smile.

"Yeh just...feel gross..." he shrugged, leaving the room.

That had been a weird evening. Shane had come upstairs half an hour later to find Ryan in bed, fresh from the shower. He still seemed distracted, though now sat up with his back against the headboard and his glasses perched on his nose as he read something on his laptop.

Once Shane walked in, Ryan seemed to snap out of his strange mood with a bright smile and shiny eyes. He'd also gone to sleep quite quickly as well, snuggled under Shane's chin. 

How odd that Shane remembered this right now. 

Peaking at Ryan from the corner of his eye, he bit his lip and wondered what the younger had been thinking that evening. Shane was sure that he remembered the mention of being an omega before Ryan had stopped and went off for a shower, but he wasn't sure. He'd been busy that evening, just as distracted as Ryan seemed to be that night in fact.

Shane was worried, he'll admit. 

He watched Ryan continue to mess with his phone, face scrunched in thought. Resisting the urge to sigh, Shane turned on the car to get ready to go. 

He just hoped that if there was something wrong, Ryan would just tell him.


End file.
